Kimberly Ann Hart (DUS)
Kimberly Ann Hart is a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers character, she is the very first Human Pink Ranger and the second Pink Ranger presented in the show overall. Also she is the first human character being presented in the show. Kimberly is the first user of the Pteradactyl Power Coin and the powers of the Pink Mghty Ranger, during the first season of the show, Kim is presented as a very inmature girl who doesn't really care for her duties as a ranger, but after battles and battles, she blooms into a very mature and brave girl who desire ending the war. She was 15 at the beginning of the show and was on her first year of high school during the season. Kimberly is portrayed by the actress Amy Jo Johnson. Biography Early Years and Childhood Kim was born on March 17th, in a private hospital of Angel Grove. She lives in one of the wealthiest parts of Angel Grove, during her infance she had a perfect live, her parents were in love with her and with each other and his little brother was really nice and their relationship were really good, but when she started to grown, things starts to fall apart. Although her family had a good economic situation, they didn't had a very good relationship between them. Her mom raised her to be the perfect image of herself in youth, causing Kim to not have a very well relationship with her, she made Kim do things like cheerleading and gymnasting, and although Kim liked this things she did it more for obligation than for fun. Her relationship with her dad wasn't that good either, they barely talk to each other after Kim's discover that he was cheating her mom and his little brother grows up and became a really annoying person. But Kim still loving them all, and when she find out that her parents finally were divorcing she accept it, because she knew that it was the best for all. The Dumpster's Day and Becoming a Ranger Personality Kim is a very inmature, egocentric, manipulative, sassy and mean girl, who doesn't care too much about other feelings, unless they are useful to her, like nerds who do her homework, or the highschool royalty, where she belongs thanks to her popularity despite being only a freshman, but her diva personality, it isn't her fault. Thanks to the all the attention and compliments that she had recived from her parents, specially her mom, and people around her, since she was a child, Kimberly develop this bad princess personality that may, make her looks like a really horrible person, but in the very inside, there's the real Kim, this Kim is a nice, mature, caritative, kindly and lovely woman, who is waiting to bloom and get rid of the Mean Kim, and hopefully to her, the Rangers, Zordon, Alpha and Missy are there to help her to release herself. Kim also has a secret talent, the singing, her voice is a very freakin' explosive one, she could be like a Madonna or a Mariah Carey, and that's her big dream, being a great singer. She always had pictured herself as a great Pop Star who will travel for all the world and present in crowded stadiums, and even when she have the talent to be one, she has only one obstacle in her way, her mom, who dissaproved it. She isn't going to let Kim be a singer or a songwriter even, she wants Kim to be a professional gymnast, who could go to the Pan Global Games, and could make a big career of fame and titles, like she was going to be, until she got pregnant, and Kim was born. So she won't let Kim waost her life pursuing a dream that it isn't going to become true, and she already has started to makes her moves to reach her goals, she decided that Kim needed to be the part of cheerleader squad of the high school, so she made the cheerleaders squad coach, to give Kim an early audition to the team and to put Kimberly as the leader, before the school year starts, without Kimberly's concern, this makes their relationship distant, more and more. Ranger Forms - }} Legendary Ranger Devices - Dino Charger= As part of SDCC 2015, Bandai released an exclusive Dino Charge Mighty Morphin' Charger set with each Dino Charger depicting four pictures. In Mighty Morphin' Pink's case, it featured her Ranger form, the MMPR title, the Pteradactyl Dinozord, and the Power Bow. }} Trivia * Kimberly was born on March 17th * Kimberly is nicknamed as the next Queen Bee of the school, by the students of the Angel Grove's Highschool, despite being only a freshman. ** This probably is thanks to the fact, that she has won multiple Beauty Contests, which her mom have obligated her to compete, to have some fame in Angel Grove. * She and Billy are the only freshman on the team, so they share classes, although Kim pretend that she doesn't know him. * Kim and Jason met each other, during the summer, when she was at auditions for the chearleader team and he was training with the bulls. * Her mom and Trini had a feud in the day of the dumpster, which leads them to dislikes each other, and Kim being in the middle. See Also * Risha Tribe Princess Mei - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuranger.. * Kimberly Ann Hart - Power Rangers Main Universe Counterpart Category:Power Rangers (Deluxe Universe Series) Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Heroes